This patent application relates to coated papers and their manufacture. In particular, this application relates to coated papers configured to carry a slip agent.
One or more interleaving sheets are often used to separate objects with large flat surfaces during storage or shipping. By inserting the interleaving sheets between the objects, the otherwise adjacent surfaces of the objects will not directly bear on one another. This helps to minimize damage to the surfaces as a result of scratching which can occur, for example, due to the presence of debris between the surfaces. Moreover, in certain applications, these sheets may advantageously protect the surfaces from exposure to the surrounding atmosphere.
For many applications, the interleaving sheets need to be more than merely cellulose-based paper. Often the inclusion of polymeric films is required to provide the necessary tribological properties. These films may either be present on the interleaving sheets as a coating layer or be applied directly to the surface of the objects by lamination or the like. Unfortunately, however, this adds additional steps which increase the cost and complexity of the process and, in the case of polymeric layers coating the product, can adversely affect the ability of the interleaving sheet to be re-pulpable and recyclable.
Hence, a need exists for improved interleaving sheets. In particular, a need exists for interleaving sheets which provide excellent separation characteristics without complicated application processes and without compromising re-pulpability and recycling qualities of the paper.